Adaptive equalization techniques may be used in a data transceiver to compensate for amplitude and phase distortions introduced by a transmission channel. As data transmission rates increase to 10 Gigabits Per Second (Gbps) and beyond, the complexity and power requirements for an adaptive equalizer may increase as well. Consequently, there may be a need for improved adaptive equalization techniques in a device or network.